(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible support structure for supporting and transporting a plurality of plant culture trays.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Seedlings are usually grown in culture trays which are usually molded from a plastics material and comprise a plurality of open-end cylinders in which is placed a peat-like earth to receive a seed. These trays are then disposed in greenhouses where the small plant is exposed to humidity, heat and light, either natural or artificial. Within a few months the seed grows into a small tree or seedling ready to be transported and planted.
It is known to manipulate these culture trays by placing a plurality of these on a frame whereby to carry or transport a plurality of trays between two people. However, these support frames are awkward to manoeuver and take much space in a greenhouse when positioned on the ground. Still further, when the plant starts growing the roots will extend out of the bottom openings of the cylinders in the culture trays and start growing into the ground surface as these trays are not supported above ground. Accordingly, when the culture trays are picked up from the ground, often the bottom portion of the roots are broken off as they have been growing into the ground surface on which the trays were disposed. After the seedlings are taken out of the greenhouse, they are placed in the fresh air for climatizing and during this period it is preferable to mount the culture trays or support frames on blocks to keep them elevated from the ground surface. The placing of blocks under the trays and positioning the trays as close as possible in a side-by-side relationship is a very time consuming operation and those cylinders in the culture trays which are lying on the blocks have their bottom cavity blocked. Accordingly the seedlings in those cylinders will not grow in the same proportion as the other seedlings and often will rot as moisture will be trapped inside the cylinder and cause rotting of the roots of the seedlings.